Clubstep
Clubstep is the fourteenth level of Geometry Dash and the first level to be rated "Demon" as of Update 2.0. It is unlocked by collecting 10 secret coins (20 prior to Update 2.0) Description Clubstep is currently one of the three "Demon" levels in the Geometry Dash levels list, the other two are Theory of Everything 2 and Deadlocked. Many of the obstacles require going in or around so-called demons which are group of structures that are made up of demonic hazards. Clubstep introduces lots of new features, including invisible spikes and invisible blocks''.'' Secret Coins *The first secret coin can be found at one of the first antigravity sections which is located at 9% and is clearly visible. There will be a series of three jump rings, and you must hit the second one right away to slide through the wall opening containing the coin. This is considered to be easier than going the normal route. *The second coin can be found near the beginning of the second mini UFO part. Immediately after switching into mini UFO, quickly tap many times to jump up into a hidden passage above the one you would normally take. Dodge 5 small near-invisible spikes and get the coin. *The third secret coin can be found at the end of the level. When you reach the last set of monsters while in ship mode, the first monster will have no floor. Slip through this opening and fly under 4 tiny spinning blades. Trivia *Clubstep has six ship portals, however it only has one ball portal and two UFO portals. * Most levels give a color in practice mode and an icon in normal mode. Clubstep, however, gives the secondary black color as a reward for normal mode, and a UFO for completing it in practice mode. This is the only level that does this, unless you have the steam version (Cycles and xStep, however, give you an icon when you beat them in practice and normal mode) . **However, the Steam version introduced another icon for completing Clubstep. (The achievement name is SteamStep!. Also, in update 1.92, the Steam icons were brought to the mobile version, enabling this icon for all the players). ***On mobile, it is a secret, the icon is hidden. First, you need to complete Clubstep in normal mode on the Steam version, and then sync your data into your mobile account. You will not be able to unlock the icon by completing this on mobile. *This level takes 1:27 to complete. *Theory of Everything 2 and Clubstep give the same amount of stars (Deadlocked gives 15 stars) and they are all "Demon" difficulty levels, but Clubstep requires 10 coins to unlock, Theory of Everything 2 requires 20 and Deadlocked requires 30. *Although the level is named Clubstep in the menu, the name of the soundtrack as shown in Newgrounds is Club Step (with a space in the middle), making it the only level with an edited name. *Clubstep is currently the level with the earliest secret coin, with the first coin appearing at 9%. After Clubstep is Electroman Adventures, which has a first coin appearing at 12%, and then Time Machine, first coin appearing at 13%. *Clubstep is currently the level with the third latest secret coin, appearing at 96%. Next is Hexagon Force, with a third coin at 97%, and then it is Stereo Madness, with a third coin located at 98%. *Even though Update 1.6 included the first official Demon (Clubstep),this was not the first appearance of Demon difficulty as it was formally introduced in Update 1.5 for custom levels. *Clubstep flips the gravity more times than any other official level. *Previously, Clubstep needed 20 coins to unlock, after Update 2.0, it was changed to 10 coins. *This is the only demon level that doesn't give an icon if you collect all three Secret Coins. Instead, it gives a UFO. *This is the only level that gives 4 rewards. Errors Decorational Errors *Just before the first ship portal on the invisible blocks, a gap in the map can be seen at the bottom of the screen, a likely result of copy and paste indicating that the level may have been rushed through. *Between 0:53 and 1:03 into the level, there are large unfilled areas; another indication the level was rushed through. *Around 37%, a corner block is edited in the opposite direction than the corner. *On the third mini ship section, the five ice spikes below the blue jump rings has a gap between the third and fourth spike, causing the fifth spike to hang slightly off the blocks. Structural Errors = If you jump right before the first ship portal instead of hitting the gravity pad, you can fly upside down in the first part of the flying section. = *After the mini-UFO and mini ship, you hit 3 gravity jump pads and continue so forth. Right when you are going to hit the blue gravity pad, you don't actually have to hit it, but you can jump right before it, skip the first blue ring and continue as normal. *During the mini-ball when you have to switch gravity continuously, you can actually roll on the spiked diagonal walls with a bit of practice. **You can also slip in between, but you will fall into spiky ground immediately. *If you hold down right from the start of the level, you will jump above the yellow pad and then you will jump again from the block near it, even though there is a spike on it. With a bit of practice, the level can be normally continued. *At the first part with jump rings, you can actually skip the purple one by jumping late. **However, jumping late will cause you to miss a gravity ring and result in a crash, as seen here. **This orb skip can also be achieved by holding the jump button/holding your finger on the touchscreen from the very beginning of the level. *During the mini cube sequence, one of the blue pads and rings can be skipped with a jump. *During said sequence, it is also possible to fall out of the world. *During the beginning of the said sequence, you can miss the mini portal, as seen here. *Near the end of the 1st mini-cube sequence, there are 2 yellow jump rings, where the player is supposed to miss the first one and hit the second. However, by hitting the previous gravity ring late, it is possible to skip both these rings entirely and continue as normal. *In the 1st secret coin area, by jumping late inside the fake spike wall, it is possible to skip one of the jump rings and continue as normal. *During the first cube sequence where the blocks are invisible, you can jump late on one of the blocks and land on another right before the gravity activation portal and skip a block. *After the first ship section, it is possible to crash on one of the five blue gravity pads next to the cube portal. **However, in practice mode, it is possible to hit the gravity pads in such a way that it sends you to the ceiling. *During the final cube, if you hit the fourth blue ring late you can skip the pink ring after it. *There's a very hard to get glitch in the fourth ship section. When you need to fly above the column with invisible spikes, it is actually possible to hit the ceiling briefly (or at least go very close to it). *At the end of the first mini ball part if you jump once you hit the UFO portal you will remain in reverse gravity, if you continue along with the level the can fall out of the world after the following mini ship part. Walkthrough Gallery ClubstepMenu.png|Clubstep on the Main Menu CS-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) CS-C2.png|Second secret coin (UFO) CS-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) UFO02.png|UFO Unlocked after completing the level in practice mode (UFO 02) Cube48.png|Icon Unlocked after completing the level in normal mode on the Steam version (SteamStep, Steam Icon 2) UFO14.png|UFO Unlocked after completing the level with all 3 coins. (UFO 14) Category:Levels